


Dancing Queen

by Smid



Series: Drunk Sakusa [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dancing, Drunk Dancing, Drunkenness, EVERYONE SIMPS FOR HINATA, Everyone Is Gay, Hinata Harem, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, MSBY Black Jackals - Freeform, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Professional volleyball player shenanigans, past oihina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:09:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smid/pseuds/Smid
Summary: Hinata Shouyou is the dancing queenorHinata Shouyou gets a bunch of professional volleyball players to let loose on the dance floor
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou & Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou/Everyone, Hinata Shouyou/Hoshiumi Kourai, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Drunk Sakusa [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026982
Comments: 21
Kudos: 507





	Dancing Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics are from ABBA's song Dancing Queen and are italicized.

Hinata steps into the room and immediately feels the bass booming around him. It’s loud and hot already but his smile just grows. 

He’d been twitching the whole bus ride here, still buzzing from their victory. Meian had to say “sit your ass down or I’m throwing you out on the street” to Hinata, earning an eye roll from Sakusa, before he finally calmed down a bit.

The Jackals had just dominated the V. League tournament taking the first place spot, how could he be expected to sit still?

Especially when a nearby club is waiting out for all the teams to come and celebrate. Apparently the league rents one out every year for an afterparty of sorts.

Hinata’s eyes scan out over the crowd. The club is teeming with tall, muscular, and very attractive volleyball players. Which is amazing, but they’re all just socializing, congratulating, grabbing drinks, or talking to sponsors. Which is normal for these events, but...

“Atsumu-san”

“What’s up, Shou-kun?”

“Why isn’t anyone dancing?”

Hinata is not a stranger to nightclubs. He’d been dancing plenty of times in Brazil. Every once in a while when he still had too much energy and no one was on the beach he would go out dance for an hour or two and then head home. Kind of a weird routine but what was he supposed to do? He couldn’t fathom trying to lay down, much less sleep, when he got into that state. Besides, he had to get up with the sun if he was going to maximize his practice time. Lying in bed with a million doubts racing through him wasn’t going to help him level up.

So, his club trips began as another part of volleyball. 

Hinata ended up kinda falling in love with nightlife, though. The loud music, crazy crowds, the way he felt afterwards, tired but content. There’s no talking in loud clubs, no stumbling over foreign words. It helped him feel a little less lonely. Still, Hinata only went when he had too and never stayed long; call him a bore but he hadn’t flown across the world to goof off.

“No one ever dances at these things Shou.” Bokuto pipes up frowning.

“Well that’s no fun. Can’t they hear the music?”

“I don’t think anyone is missing the music, Hinata. I think my ears are bleeding.” Sakusa grumbles heading over to some corner.

Hinata frowns. He had kinda hoped to see how Ushijima danced. It was a toss up between incredibly awkward shuffling and incredibly surprising breakdancing. Hinata had been praying it was the second.

“Why, Shou-kun? Hoping you could grind up on some professional athlete ass tonight?” Atsumu smirked. He loves Hinata’s flustered face more than anything.

“Wh- no! Well, partially, but this would be so much more fun if everyone was dancing, you know?” 

Atsumu squinted down at Hinata, what the hell did ‘partially’ mean. Before Atsumu can follow up Bokuto shouts “Why don’t you start then?” 

“Are you crazy Bokkun there’s no way-” Atsumu starts but stops when he sees Hinata Shouyou walking out into a clearing in the middle of the room. 

  
  


_ You can dance _

_ You can jive _

_ Having the time of your life _

  
  


The song is fast paced, but that was the best kind of song to match his energy anyway. Hinata finds a spot and soon he’s dancing perfectly in time. He can feel people staring but it’s not too much different than when he’s on the court. He’s used to drawing blockers eyes, now he’s drawing everyone’s eyes. Conversations around him start fizzling out but Hinata’s too giddy at this point to notice.

“HELL YEAH!” Bokuto runs to join Hinata after a few seconds of gaping. “I didn’t know my #1 student could dance!” Bokuto quickly starts his own moves and though he may not be as talented as Hinata his enthusiasm covers it well enough.

“Did you know Hinata can dance?!” Hoshiumi says to Kageyama. When Kageyama doesn’t respond Hoshiumi tears his gaze away from Hinata to find Kageyama’s jaw on the floor. “I’ll take that as a no then.” 

Hoshiumi recovers from his initial shock and jumps in as well. “We should have a dance battle Hinata!” He shouts over the music.

“You really think you can beat me, Hoshiumi-san?” Hinata laughs, dropping to the floor in his signature move. Being able to receive the volleyball so close to the ground had translated to certain flexibilities on the dance floor as well. 

Somewhere across the room someone gasps.

_ See that girl _

_ Watch that scene _

_ Digging the dancing queen _

  
  


The only professional volleyball player who had been aware that Hinata was an alluring presence on the dance floor was Oikawa Tooru. 

The stars had aligned for him in more ways than one. That he even found Hinata on the other side of the world was amazing, that Hinata had happened to be in the mood for dancing on that first night together was nothing short of a miracle. 

After that Oikawa made sure to drag Hinata back to the club at least once every time he was in town. Hinata assumed Oikawa really enjoyed dancing and didn’t mind too much, though he always found himself a bit sleep deprived after Oikawa’s visits. They were going to tire themselves out later in Oikawa’s hotel room anyway so why did Oikawa insist on clubbing as well? 

  
  


_ Getting in the swing _

_ You come to look for a king _

_ Anybody could be that guy _

_ Night is young and the music's high _

  
  


Oikawa was lucky enough to get Hinata alone on the dance floor. The many pining volleyball players watching Hinata drop into a split are not so lucky. It’s well known among the V.League that Hinata is popular, while some make their affections more obvious others chose to watch from the sidelines. 

So, it’s not surprising that once Atsumu composes himself he races over to Hinata’s side, slightly shoving Bokuto over. There’s no way he’d let anyone take this chance to get closer to Hinata. “Shou-kun! Let’s dance together!” Atsumu shouts, grabbing Hinata’s hands. 

_ Shit, I didn’t think this through! What do I do now? What do I do with my legs? I’m just staring at him. MOVE ATSUMU! _

“Alright Atsumu-san,” Hinata laughs, guiding Atsumu through some moves. “Wow, Osamu-san was right… you’re really only good at volleyball.” Hinata comments after Atsumu almost trips over Bokuto’s feet. 

“Hey! Shou-kun! That was totally Bokkun’s fault!” Atsumu retorts hand on his chest in a dramatic display.

“Whatever you say, Atsumu-san” Hinata responds innocently, but his eyes hold a mischievous glint.

  
  


_ With a bit of rock music _

_ Everything is fine _

_ You're in the mood for a dance _

_ And when you get the chance _

  
  


Slowly, more and more people join the small group at the middle of the floor. Hinata takes a breath and observes the spectacle around him. There’s at least one player from each team and the majority of the monster generation out on the floor. Hinata spots Suna doing some crazy pop and lock thing and Ushijima dancing somewhat like a dad might nearby. His eyes widen when he spots Kageyama attempting some truly awkward shuffling. Hinata steps over to help when he sees something shocking.

Sakusa Kiyoomi has stepped onto the dance floor.

Sakusa had been standing in his corner when he saw Hinata start dancing. 

He wouldn’t admit this to anyone—though he’s sure Miya knows somehow because the asshole never stops teasing him about it—but he’s pretty sure Hinata is the one person on the planet he can tolerate. 

Tolerate isn’t the right word, Sakusa is in love with Hinata. He is certain Hinata is not in love with him and with that many people after Hinata, Sakusa really doesn’t see the point in trying. So he’s never made a move, preferring to watch and ridicule Hinata’s suitors from the sidelines.

Until now.

Maybe Hinata’s dancing got to him a bit, maybe he was just exhausted from the match, maybe it was seeing Atsumu comfortably approaching Hinata despite the crowd. Everyone else can get close to Hinata without any trouble. Sakusa suddenly decided that he needed a drink. 

Hinata prides himself on being the only Black Jackal who Sakusa is friendly enough to share hotel rooms with or give high fives during games. Hinata doesn’t mind being a little bit quieter and cleaner if it makes Sakusa comfortable. 

Despite being the closest to Sakusa on the team, Hinata has never seen him like this. 

“Sakusa? Are you drunk?”

“Hmm? No? Why would you think that?”

“Well you were dancing with Bokuto-san… so I thought that-”

“Oh? Do you want me to dance with you instead? Would that be better, Shouyou?” Hinata blushes at the use of his first name. Sakusa only ever calls him Hinata.

“Would you be comfortable with that Sakusa?”

“Call me Kiyoomi” 

Hinata’s blush deepens. “Ok Kiyoomi!”

Hinata grabs Sakusa’s hands and leads them to a space near the edge of the floor with fewer people. Sakusa may have been drunk but Hinata was sure he’d still prefer to be away from the center of a jostling and sweating crowd. 

A slower song comes on so Hinata starts to sway, still holding Sakusa’s hands. Sakusa slowly releases his hands, moving them to Hinata’s shoulders. Hinata looks up just as Sakusa pulls Hinata closer burying Hinata’s head in his chest. His hands slink down finding their place on Hinata’s hips.

“Sakusa-san?”

“Kiyoomi”

“Ah- Kiyoomi, are you sure this is alright?”

“It’s perfect Shouyou.”

  
  


_ You are the dancing queen _

_ Young and sweet _

_ Only seventeen _

_ Dancing queen _

Luckily for Hinata, Kuroo helps him escape to the bathroom during the next slow song. 

“Can’t have my players ripping out each other’s throats for a chance to dance with Chibi-chan.”

“Kuroo-san! Don’t make it sound like that!” Hinata laughs.

“Why did you have to escape again? Something about too many people asking to dance at once?” Kuroo grumbles. 

“Oh come on! That’s just how friends are Kuroo-san!”

“Oh so you wouldn’t mind me grinding up on you?” Kuroo “master of provocation” Tetsurou smirks. 

“Nope!” 

“Ahh- I see…” Kuroo blushes fiercely looking at Hinata in the bathroom mirror. Hinata just smiles back.

_ Shit. Not the reaction I expected, keep it together Tetsurou, you’re here on business. How does that damn Chibi-chan do it? He’s not even my type? _

  
  


_ You're a teaser, you turn 'em on _

_ Leave 'em burning and then you're gone _

_ Looking out for another _

_ Anyone will do _

  
  


Hinata ends up dancing with almost everyone he knows that night. Hoshiumi loses during their breakdancing battle, he has to drag Tsukishima out, but he gets him dancing for at least one song. He even hears a rare laugh from Tsukishima when Kogane accidentally slaps Kageyama with his long ass arms. Kogane is not a dancer. 

Another highlight is when Atsumu finally says “fuck it” and asks Hinata to grind on him. Hinata happily obliges. Atsumu is not the most talented at twerking but he’s got more ass than Oikawa. Not that Hinata was comparing them.

By now the crowd has whittled down. The floor is left to only Hinata Shouyou and his closest friends and rivals. No one's dancing anymore, they were all tired to begin with, but they are still out here together. 

Hinata can’t help but feel a little satisfaction at seeing everyone talk and laugh, maybe a bit more comfortably than they had before.

“I don’t think anyone else could’ve done that.”

“Oh! Hey Suna-san. Done what?”

“Gotten all of these people to dance. You’re probably the only one who could’ve.”

“I didn’t do anything?”

“Uh-huh. Sure Hinata.”

Suna wanders away to talk to Atsumu, probably to make fun of his dancing, which he definitely filmed. Suna is definitely going to blackmail Atsumu with this footage.

Hinata's eyes turn back towards the group to ponder. He was the first on the floor but everyone else had joined on their own. Surely, he hadn’t done anything special. The night was actually much more fun than he had hoped for when he was riding the bus just a few hours ago.

Hinata smiles to himself, then walks over to join Bokuto and Hoshiumi’s animated conversation.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this far! Any comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! Please let me know what your favorite moment was! I love the Hinata harem so I'm curious what people's fav ships would be.
> 
> I heard Dancing Queen and was like,,,,, that is Hinata and his harem. 
> 
> Also I'm so sorry Sakusa. He probably wakes up the next morning like "What the fuck happened last night" and then Hinata calls him Kiyoomi and he's like "WHAT THE FUCK"
> 
> OMG Thank you for 500 kudos!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Thanks again!


End file.
